Hey Digimon!
by Roseamongthorns
Summary: Join the fun by submitting an OC who will travel through the Digital World with their own Digimon! Updates will be weekly! Accepting ten OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Digimon: Chapter 0: OC Form**

**Okay, so for some reason I'm having a ton of fun doing these OC stories! I don't have too much of a plot at the moment, but it will grow eventually. Okay, so this will be similar to Adventure, very similar. Please follow the rules:**

**1. Send your OC through the PM! Those who send them through the reviews will activate story deletion, and will be ignored.**

**2. Your OC must range from age 8-13. I'm only accepting one 8 year old, and one 13 year old. **

**3. They must be Japanese. They can have Japanese names iif you like. Nothing too long, and if they have a nickname, send that, too.**

**4. Last, but not least, follow the rules!**

**Here's the OC form!**

**Name: (Like I said, it can be Japanese)**

**Other Nationality: Well, they can be French and Japanese**

**Age: (Like I said, 8-13. You will be PMed if the age must be changed.)**

**Gender: (I'd like their to be five guys and girls, or six guys and four girls)**

**Hair: (Give the color and style. If they wear a hat add that. They can not have waist length hair)**

**Eyes: (Be descriptive, like ocean-blue eyes or mahogany brown eyes)**

**Clothes: (Nothing crazy. The main guy will of course have goggles. For girls, no sundresses or ridiculous shoes! They will be in the Digital World for the majority of the story)**

**Family: (Any siblings, grandparents that they live with?)**

**History: (Not everyone can have dead parents or divorced parents. Please, nothing too dramatic)**

**Crest: (You can make up your own, but it's optional)**

**Digimon: (Floramon is taken, but there are plenty of good ones to use. I'll notify you if someone else already has that Digimon)**

**Digivolution Line: (Again, be creative. Include all six stages, discluding armor)**

**Accessories: (Any necklaces, sunglasses, etc)**

**I'll begin after I receive ten good OCs. I will notify if I am or if I'm not using your OC)**


	2. Updated OC form

**Nonofficial Chapter**

**I forgot a few things for the OC form. Also, if you have not recieved a PM stating that your OC is accepted, then you have some serious editing to do. I have a few more requirements for the OCs.**

**1. No over dramatic histories. They can be adopted, they can have a dead mother, they can have issues with fitting in. They can not have dead parents, families that they hate, or sucicidal siblings! Got it? Make it simple, and no super long histories, okay?**

**Name: (Like I said, it can be Japanese)**

**Other Nationality: Well, they can be French and Japanese**

**Age: (Like I said, 8-13. You will be PMed if the age must be changed.)**

**Gender: (I'd like their to be five guys and girls, or six guys and four girls)**

**Hair: (Give the color and style. If they wear a hat add that. They can not have waist length hair)**

**Eyes: (Be descriptive, like ocean-blue eyes or mahogany brown eyes)**

**Clothes: (Nothing crazy. The main guy will of course have goggles. For girls, no sundresses or ridiculous shoes! They will be in the Digital World for the majority of the story)**

**Pajamas: (Sounds wierd but you'll find out why)**

**Family: (Any siblings, grandparents that they live with?)**

**History: (Not everyone can have dead parents or divorced parents. Please, nothing too dramatic)**

**Personality: (Give three sentences at the least, please)**

**Crest: (You can make up your own, but it's optional)**

**Digimon: (Floramon is taken, but there are plenty of good ones to use. I'll notify you if someone else already has that Digimon) Also, Lunamon and Guilmon are taken as Digimon, along with Lopmon and Gaomon)**

**Digivolution Line: (Again, be creative. Include all six stages, discluding armor)**

**Accessories: (Any necklaces, sunglasses, etc)**

**I'll begin after I receive ten good OCs. I will notify if I am or if I'm not using your OC)**


	3. Important news

**Hi to everyone again. Some OCs have been decided on now, so yeah! The following people have sent in accepted OCs: Darth Brain, chance2change, FrostHeartWarrior, vampireizzy, EmeraldCelebi13, and Dracula-key. In total I have nine OCs, since both EmeraldCelebi13 and FrostHeartWarrior sent in sibling OCs.**

**Digimon that are no longer available are: Guilmon, Liollmon, Falcomon, Coronamon, Lunamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gaomon, and BlackVeemon. This story will be deleted and started fresh once I have the prologue typed out.**

**I've decided to accept two more OCs, a boy and a girl. I'd prefer if the girl be 13 while the boy be around 9 or 10. To submit the OC to fit either role please visit my forum. It should be on my profile, so yeah! Digimon that will not be allowed are: Gatomon, Kudamon, Gabumon, Renamon, Agumon, Dracomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, or any Digimon that is similar. I would really like an OC with Palmon or Floramon or maybe even DemiDevimon if possible.**

**To Ann, actually it's okay as long as people send their OCs through the PMs. Apparently, many didn't seem to get the message that OCs sent through reviews will be ignored. Why it should really bother you, Ann, I will probably never know. Why does it bug the crap out of you that I'm doing something what everyone else does and enjoys? In other words, who died and made you John Wayne? This is actually a message to all of you who do these idiotic and immature things like warning and reporting.**

**My friends on this site had to put up with this crap back when they tried to do one of these stories, and let me tell you. They're kids! Got it? Why the heck should you people who could be immature adults ruin some kids' stories? A lot of people on this dang site are under twenty. I know that I am. I'm sixteen and I still consider myself as a kid. **

**So, when you and your buddies decide to do this, how about taking it to mind that you're pulling one of the most hippocritical stunts ever, okay? Now that that rants over, everyone look out for the real story!**

**As I said before, OCs are to be sent through the forum. Alright, so yeah! The republished story shall be titled "Hey Digimon: The Ruling of DarkSeasarmon". Please look out for it! The title may be altered, but it will still be called Hey Digimon!**


End file.
